1 . Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light guiding structure and a light emitting device, and more particularly, to a light guiding structure for guiding light transmitted from a plurality of light emitting components, and a light emitting device therewith.
2 . Description of the Prior Art
A light guiding structure is usually utilized for guiding light transmitted from a light emitting component to a panel module of an electronic device, so that users can judge a current operational condition of the electronic device by observing a position and a color of the light displayed on the panel module. However, the light emitting component can be considered as a point light source due to an optical characteristic of the light emitting component. That is, the light transmitted from the light emitting component travels radially instead of unidirectional travel. Therefore, the light transmitted from the light emitting component passes through not only the corresponding light guiding structure but also other adjacent light guiding structures.
As a result, the light transmitted from the light emitting component may be guided by different light guiding structures to different positions on the panel module at the same time. At this moment, the positions on the panel module cannot display the correct light corresponding to the light emitting components, so that the users cannot judge the current operational condition of the electronic device according to the positions of the light displayed on the panel module correctly.
Furthermore, when the plurality of light emitting components emits light with different colors to the same light guiding structure at the same time, the color of the light displayed on the panel module is mixed, so that the users cannot judge the current operational condition of the electronic device according to the color of the light displayed on the panel module correctly.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, the current solution is to extend a distance between two adjacent light emitting components or dispose a partition between two adjacent light emitting components. However, it not only requires a larger mechanical space and but also results in assembling difficulty. Therefore, there is a need to design a light guiding structure capable of guiding light transmitted from a light emitting component in a limited mechanical space for displaying the light at a correct position and with a correct color on the panel module.